User blog:Ceras SanMarina/Fatigue
I haven't really been around here much due to that, and being incredibly busy as of late. I'm aware that there are a lot of edits and improvements in need of being done, though it's hard to organize an exact listing (the terms article could use cleanup/splitting by now, and the pairings listing could probably use some organization). I've noticed that someone has twice edited the description for 41, when there has yet to be any announcement about what type of episode it will be. Edits like that only confuse people more, as I saw at the Livejournal community today. In my opinion, I don't think Denmark will show up in the anime, if they've already decided Sweden and Finland aren't as important/time-worthy as the "main 8" (yes, they cut Sweden out of an episode again). Maybe this is part of why they don't get versions of MKC. I'm surprised that a HRE/Chibitalia segment got slapped on to the start of 39, but I guess DEEN figures it'll give them more reason to have their own versions of the ending theme. I don't quite recognize the scene, though it might be an abridged version of the "Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire" strip from the side-stories. From what I've seen in PASH now, it appears "Battle For America" will be spread across THREE episodes (39, 40, and 46). I'm kind of giving up hope for a season 3 at this point, and can only hope that the movie's "original story" does NOT involve that bloody island. Can they really extend such a thing for 80 minutes? I hope not, but you never know. PASH also showed Ukraine and Belarus's anime designs, along with Poland (when is he going to show up already?) and post-puberty Italy (so they'll be adapting the "puberty" strip then?). Headcanon stuff?/Theories With being part of the faction that browses 2ch occasionally for Hetalia stuff, I saw a thread on characters that should show up in Hetalia. Monaco, Romania, Czechoslovakia, Vatican, and San Marino are among the characters that the Japanese fans want to see next in the series, along with some of the Latin American nations and...North Korea. Yeah, I don't think the last one is going to happen (and I hope Himaruya holds off on him/her for quite a long while, because North Korea isn't really "gag" material and more of a disturbing sort of thing. It's something best left to the darker fanworks for now). Portugal is another nation on the "must-see" list, and Japanese fans on there seem to think of them as being a really tsundere girl. While another female character would be great, I just can't shake the thought of them being a guy out of my head. Candescere's Portugal OC has also kind of influenced that thought lately. Headcanons I myself would love to see the Yugoslavs next, though characters like Kosovo would likely be more of a touchy issue to explore. Eastern Europe needs more representation in the series in general (Balkans!), and it would be nice to have more European characters that aren't blonds. I can't really unsee Romania as being female. Hungary's other rivals/enemies have been accounted for as males, and a female Romania would be interesting to see with all the conflict. There is a Moldova that is accounted for already, though their gender seems to be murky due to Himaruya's way of drawing them. I see them as being a guy and Romania's younger brother of a sort. They once lived together (she was Wallachia before she was Romania, and he was Moldavia), but they've lived separately for a long time now, though Romania has kept part of her brother's territory and belongings. Transylvania? No clue on that one for now, though I wonder what Himaruya will do with them, considering that they were involved in the Thirty Years War (along with the conflicts between Hungary and Romania over them). It could be that they're just territory in-series, like Silesia. The Yugoslavs are a bit tricky to formulate headcanon for, especially Bosnia and Herzegovina. Tix's versions are pretty cute though, and I spent some time browsing the Nationslash community to see what other kind of OCs that have been thought up in all this time. The other Nordics like Åland, Faroe, and Greenland would be really neat to see too. Though I saw a nicely-drawn Greenland OC on Pixiv, I would hope that they are not a blond. Greenland has a higher population of Inuit people and Inuit-Danish mixed, so I don't see them looking exactly like a mini Denmark. Greenland would be a bit of a rebellious one and wanting to ultimately have full independence, but Denmark still wants control over him and Faroe. Norway would have had custody over those two and Iceland back in the Kalmar Union, as well as Shetland and Orkney (who are now with Scotland). The Nordics' relations with each other in history would be interesting to see more in fanworks, if not the actual series itself. Besides Norway being united with Denmark, he was also in a union with Sweden for a while in the 19th century (that proved to not be too successful), while Denmark had control over Norway's "little siblings". Category:Blog posts